Unforeseen
by ShamiksXa
Summary: HIATUS- A PJO/TMI crossover. Rated M for language... During a what seems to be a normal day, our fandom settlers of New York unexpectedly meet, unaware of each other's true identity. After a few confusions, they find themselves fighting together to defend their kind from an enemy never faced before with power much greater than they ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**No. Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments are too fabulous to be mine. I have no right (even if I did, I would ruin them). They belong to the Fabulous Cassandra Clare and Talented Troll Rick Riodran *sniff. Percabeth in Tartarus*. So...um...*fades to black***

 _"Going out wouldn't be_ _safe_." _Percy argued. I snorted._

 _"I've been in camp for longer than you. I think that I would know what's safe and what's not. Taking you out of camp isn't safe, Seaweed Brain. Now, take care of Archippos for me."_

 _"Yeah, sure. I'll take care of you hippo."_

 _"He's not a hippo! He's a owl!"_

* * *

It probably was a bad idea to come out to the city. Monster rates have been going up, rapidly, and it wasn't because of the summer. Sweat has become a part of me, the summer heat sent a lazy, drowsiness to my movements. What Helios was thinking, I don't know. Maybe it was Apollo, trying to get girls by taking off his shirt in warm weather with his chick-magnet.

I wasn't armed, and I couldn't be bothered to load up anyways. It's not like anything was going to randomly happen, the very day I go to Brooklyn from Manhattan. What are the chances? It wouldn't be possible. It's not like some new race of people that I didn't know about would pop up in my face and be all tattooed and armed like war machines. See how ridiculous that sounds? Exactly. It doesn't work like that. Heroes and magical beings don't just appear the very day you are allowed to go out in the middle of New York dressed like black warriors and kill people. It doesn't happen like that.

* * *

" _Whatever. But why would anyone want to name a owl the ship name of Achilles and Hippolyta? See, Tibs is named Tibs because he eats tibbles from PetsMart."_

" _Your owl is a Glaucidium. I have a Tyto_ _Alba, or a Barn owl! You're telling me to name a barn owl Tibbles?"_

 _He contemplated this for a moment, before giving me a lopsided, sarcastic smile. "Nah. I think you should've named it Seaweed Brain. Then you would stop calling me that."_

 _I huffed. "Calling such a majestic animal who symbolizes my mother such a repulsive name like 'Seaweed Brain' is disgraceful!"_

 _He laughed. "Have fun, you. And I can't have you get killed while I'm not with you, right?" He patted my shoulder and left with a wink._

* * *

Seriously. I'm sixteen now...well, I will be sixteen by tomorrow. I can fight, do all that. What do they want with me? It's not like I'll die in a day, or encounter some fascinating new species. I've been training basically all my life. I'm not going to die by one little thing.

"Hey!" a voice said, breaking through my thoughts. I looked down.

A girl was knocked to the ground with canvases, papers, and books surrounding her. She whimpered, rubbing her elbow as she crawled back up, rearranging all her things so fast that I didn't have any chance to help or apologize. She had long, curly red hair down to her waist. With the assortment of a hunter green camilla off the shoulder blouse and a denim skirt, she would look like any average mortal girl.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I said with false concern. I braced myself for a lecture and a sashay away. Mortal women were intemperate. Greedy, self indulgent.

The girl blushed. "No, no. I'm not fine. I'm fine. Your welcome." She groaned, turning an impressive shade of pink. "What am I saying? I'm fine. Don't be sorry."

I laughed. "No problem. Sorry for knocking you over. Can I help you with anything? I shouldn't have been day dreaming while on the streets anyways. "

"Um, no. I'm fine. Perfectly okay. No help needed." She wasn't like the other girls. More...innocent.

I frowned. Mortals are greedy. They take all they need and demand it, no consideration to others at all. You can't think different, Annabeth.

"I insist. What about I help you carry your stuff to where you're going? How far is it?"

She ran thin hand through her hair. "Around the block, a U-turn. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." I assured. "Now hand me a bag."

* * *

"How the hell are you able to walk in those? Soundlessly?" I inquired. "Those black heels of yours must be at least 2 inches. And yet you walk like you aren't wearing shoes at all. Silent. Where did you get them? They must be magic."

"Huh?" She looked down. "Oh um. Platform stilettos. Round toe. Ankle boots. It's Isabelle's."

"Who's Isabelle? And what's your name anyways? I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She searched her bag for some object, pulling out multiple things such as bunches or PrismaColor markers and random pieces of paper.

"Hey. I'm Clary. Clary-Clary Fray. Isabelle's a friend of mine." Her keys jingled as she jammed her keys into the door, finally kicking it open with much force.

She looked at me for a moment, seeming suspicious. Normal, as she seems more attentive than a regular mortal. Probably ADHD.

"Would you like to come in for a drink? It's pretty much 98 degrees out there, and I would think that you would like to come in for a while." She flashed a smile. "Thanks bye the way."

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Is this your place by the way? Sweet." The curtains were blue, hardwood floors splattered in paint. Paintings were hung up on the walls, shelves upon shelves of paints and art supplies. Everything was put in place, color-coded, sparkling clean. Although it was all that, it was far from uncomfortable as there were countless pillows on the sofa, which was a bright shade of orange. Cushions and beanbags were in piles on the soft, fluffy rug which was neon purple.

"Thanks. This is my mother's place, although she doesn't come here as often anymore. I just come here sometimes for entertainment purposes." She handed me a cup of chilled water.  
"Really? Thanks. Although I don't know why anyone would leave this place."

She shrugged. "People have their reasons, even if one doesn't agree with them. It's not my decision, and it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." There was a slight bitterness in her voice, hints of anger as if the memories pained her.

"I am sorry for asking. I hope it didn't cause too much trouble and hard feelings."

I thought of my own family. Father leaving and having affairs with her. Bobby and Matthew. Frederick.

All of them who I have left. All of them who has pressured me to leave.

"Percy, tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

Useless words. Completely useless, Annabeth. She means nothing, there is no point. They are not my family. I have a true family- Percy, Grover, Thalia, what's left of Luke.

Luke. How long has it been? The sacrifice. The innocent…

Her phone rang, breaking the shell of my thoughts once again. She gave a apologetic smile, rolling her eyes at her phone.

"Yes, Jace?" She muttered. Her face turned pale. "Yes, yes, I'll be their. Okay. Bye."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, curious. Maybe I shouldn't be so nosy, but I can't help it, right?"

She looked up. "I'm sorry. There's an emergency. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Her complexion has changed, her eyes had lost their spark and transformed into a serious, dark gaze.

I sat up. "I understand. Thank you for the water, and I hope you good luck?" I caught a flash of black on her arm.

She nodded, and headed for the door just after I had walked out.

"Nice tattoo, by the way."

She stared at me with incredulity before speeding off into the city, until she wasn't visible anymore.

 _"People have their reasons, even if one doesn't agree with them. It's not my decision and it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."_

* * *

 **Meh Note: Yeah...umm..I'm no good at this stuff. Thanks to the fantabulous beta, Rosycat! Special thanks to JelloDVDs, Holly0114, Kryrou, Karen Hikari, Hewt, Sabiduria, and QueenOfDaydream for helping me [Although you weren't aware] get through this, hehe! Talking to you guys was a pleasure.**

 **-xxShams**

 **Rosycat's Note: Hi guys! I'm Shamix's beta for this story. I hope you all liked this chapter, I sure did, and please leave a review for this wonderful author. ;-). Nice to meet you, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My brain sucks, therefore I cannot be the owner of both PJO and TMI. Who do you think I am? TMI belongs to Cassie Clare, and PJO belongs to Rick Riordran.**

* * *

"So...you're telling me that you hung out with a _mundie?_ Clarissa, you know better." He glared at me, the golden pupils seeing straight through me like crystal balls. Part of me wanted to shrink back and apologize, yet I knew that I can't. After all, he's my trainer. Something like, " _quia opus virtutis est ingenium non fortitudo. nec unquam in acie pertimuerit ostendens omnino simplex, magis quam desperationis"_

That probably was wrong. I never was good at Latin.

"Hey!" I complained. "In my defense, she was really nice. And kinda knocked me down to the floor. But that's not the point."

He gripped the edge of the chair forcefully. "And she-a mundane, knocked you, a Shadowhunter trained by myself, down to the floor? A muddy one. Ick. You also didn't tell me that you were going out. And don't tell me that you were daydreaming, or she was daydreaming, or-"

"You're rambling," I chimed. "You should stop."

He groaned and facepalmed, hard. "That's very helpful." He started to laugh, out of pain or anger I don't know.

Just to annoy him, I smiled and nodded. "Yes. It was. You ramble too much. Are you aware? I hope so. Also, you have glitter on your cheek."

Making him blush is an amazing hobby. He turns all red, his cheeks go puffy, and he basically looks like a really buff blond tomato.

As if someone was mirroring my thoughts, a voice came from the door. "You look like a tomato."

I flipped around, excited. "Magnus! Did you have fun with Alec?"I hope so, anyways-"

Jace gave a low cough. "Bane."

"I would wish that you would stop calling me that. I am fully aware that I am magnificent and all, yet calling be 'Master Bane' is a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Really? Your modesty shocks me. Don't you address yourself as ' The Magnificent High Warlock?' "

Magnus glared. "Excuse me?"

"You as well, great grandpa. How was it? Did you choke? I think you have a stain."

"Boys. Quit it. Now." I growled. Surely this isn't important, and Alec would be quite embarrassed. "I haven't finished."

"You're younger than me, Clary. Who are you talking to? I'm your trainer."

"What haven't you finished, Biscuit? Please don't tell me it's homework from again. Thirteen ways on how to handle a seraph blade with a injured arm, leg, and splintered other is not my strong suit. Listening to Selena Gomez on a Tuesday, though, I can relate two. It's satisfactory. Revival was an amazing comeback."

"No, Morgan. Not that. Besides, we are way past that. I just taught her 14 ways to kill someone with a toothpick as well." He chugged his water down,which, already foreshadowed as a bad decision.

Magnus whistled. "My name isn't Morgan. And Shadowhunter training is over-complex. Whats next? How to knock someone out for twelve hours with Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn?"

"To be fair, Twilight wasn't half bad." Isabelle came in with her typical outfit. Black on black on black on black.

Alec walked in with incredulity. "Isabelle. Did I just hear you say that Twilight was acceptable? What's going on?" I nodded gravely.

"Your sister has betrayed you. Marry Magnus immediately and run away. Hashtag Malec."

"Back to the story." Jace demanded, staring out the window. The sun was setting fast, making his golden hair glint red. "This stupid Malex talk is not relevant to me."

I was appalled. "Excuse me? Male **x**? The hell is that? Your saying it wrong! It's MalEc, not MaleX. And maybe it's not relevant to you, but you're just pissed that you're still single and don't have freaking girlfriend. Plus, Kaeli didn't even have good taste."

Isabelle looked up. "She's right, you know. She wore a lime green turtleneck! That clashes TREMENDOUSLY with her hair. Ugh. It's horrid." She shuddered.

"Story."

"I thought you were against the story?"

"Just...get to the point." He growled.

Isabelle snickered. "You two make me lovesick. Are you done yet? If not, get a room." She examined a perfectly manicured nail, yet pulling out a glass nail file anyways.

"Anyways. All I was trying to say was that the heels of death caused me to trip over-no, I couldn't get back and control my footing like paragraph 7 of lesson 67 because, heels of death, Isabelle - and a mundane girl was there who also bumped into me and knocked me over. Therefore, she carried my bags for me to the gallery-yes I protested, and don't interrupt - so then Jace called and I had to leave."

They all stared at me before finally breaking the silence.

"The point is?" Alec said, confused. He tossed the water bottle at Jace who took a swig. Magnus frowned, while Isabelle blew nail shavings all over us. I coughed and glared as I picked a piece out of my hair.

"Biscuit, I don't see what the problem." Magnus said lightly.

I crossed my legs. "Who said I was done? The girl could see through my glamour, Magnus. Even faeries can't see my glamours, yet she saw past my glamour. A mundane."

Jace's eyes widened and spat the water, spraying me with the liquid. He choked, and Alec started slamming him on the back.

Isabelle stared. "But even the Silent Brothers had to be taught to see through them. This is serious, Clary. You didn't kill her?"

"Uh, Isabelle! You can't just ask someone why they didn't kill that other someone!" Magnus exclaimed, shaking his head.

Alec had an expression that was able to, well, kill. "Mean Girls. Really?"

Just then, Chairman came in prowling and nudging my foot. He clawed at me as he stared up, as if demanding food. I stared back.

"Well…."I said meekly. "Who's grocery shopping today? The Chairman's hungry."

* * *

"And I volunteered because?" I growled. Jace scanned the aisles while I got stuck with pushing the cart. "And you didn't put on a glamour because?"

"Because," he said with exaggerated patience. "I want some attention. There aren't any good girls around." I snorted.

"So Clary isn't good enough for you?" I teased. He didn't find this hilarious, however. I wonder why.

"Excuse me?" He glared before examining the parsley. "Clary is a midget. She's annoying, she's needy, she's not pretty. Why would I want her?"

I snickered. "Oh really? Ugly, midget, needy, bossy, you say? So you don't wet yourself in bed when you think about her at night? You don't start drinking and all when she talks to some other Shadowhunter man?"

"You." he growled. "Are going to shut up and say nothing of this."

"Yes, father."

A girl had walked up to us. She had brown hair and somewhat multi-colored eyes. With a Orange Mets cap on, spanx, and a thin t-shirt, she looked like any average mundane.

"Hello." her voice was silky smooth, like rich, pouring chocolate. I eyed Jace carefully. _Do y_ ou _know_ _this_ _person?_

He started to walk away, before the girl -rudely, may I add,- stepped in front of him and promptly blocked the exit out the vegetable section. She flashed a smile at Jace, who, obviously, seemed disgusted and unaware of what to do.

He clucked. "Excuse me. What do you need, miss?" Inside my head, I knew that this was a perfect opportunity to run home laughing and tease Jace for life, while he gets embarrassed on how he might have busted things with Clary.

Now if he wasn't my parabatai, I would've done so. But sadly, for me, he is my brother. And I shamelessly would like to know how this will end.

She smiled sweetly like nothing happened. "Just you." She gave one of those false girl smiles, and moved closer, slithering up Jace like a snake.

Jace arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You know," he said. "I know some pretty cheesy pick up lines. But this is probably the worst. Right, Alec? Isabelle's been on too many of those rants." _Dude. Say something. It's killing me. Make something up._

"Oh crap. Those rants are basically torture. She's going to murder you when she sees you talking to another girl."

She frowned. "Who the hell is Isabelle?"

 _You're on yourself from now on, buddy. I can't help anymore._

He gave me a hopeless look, begging for help. No can do, kiddo.

"Isabelle is a...friend?" he said, with a slightly mocking, lopsided smile.

She wrinkled her nose daintily. "Ew, no. You aren't single? Hmph. Why are all the good boys taken?" she pouted, and wrote her name and number on a tissue before sticking it into Jace's front pocket. She flaunted her chest, winked, and sashayed away as if nothing had happened.

"What was her name anyways?" I asked, walking out with empty hands. After the scene, we were both eager to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Piper." he growled.

"Now this," I grinned. "Is going to make an amazing story."

He glared. "Don't you dare say anything about this."

"I wouldn't think of it… maybe."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead half a decade ago.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

 _6:17- Clary_F- Help. Now. Long Island Sound. 911. Things._

Things? What did she mean by things? I shook my head and looked up. "They need help."

He chuckled. "They need help. Great. Good for you, yada yada yada. Well guess what? I'm not going. You can help whoever that is- I don't care. I, Jace Herondale, will swear upon the Angel Raziel that I will not-"

"Clary's in trouble."

"Shit. Let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Well well well. This has been quite a while...haha. I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave for...20 days? School is an ass okay! Too many exams. This isn't the best chapter...I'm sorry! College is horrible and I have 5 needy pets and 2 needy human beings that beg for food and homework help. Thank's to everyone who reviewed...even though you were a guess! If you reviewed with a guest username, I have replied under here...and even if you didn't. Same thanks to everyone last time, plus MarshMillaCam for distracting me at writing and whining about how math homework was too hard and how you needed to to copy it on the bus, and extra thanks to Liz399 for following. I was able to PM you, as you already know!**

 **Rosycat's note\- Hi everyone! Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, I and Shamiks really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter too!**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **To: Guest-** **Your wish is my command! There you go! *hands in Chapter 2***

 **To: GirlInTheCorner-** **Hay as well. Glad you enjoyed!**

 **To: Guest-** **W** **hy** **thank you! Though** **yo** **u don't** **know** **whe** **re I plan t** **o go with this story...don't call me sweet so soon. You can ask Rosycat about how evil I am. The next chapter is here but I'm sure chapter three will come in no less than 20 days! Woohoo! *don't kill me please I sacrifice blue cookies***

 **To : JelloDVDs:** **Aww you did everything tho! I am I sweet to thank you? I don't get it. And I swear I'll send you all the PDFs and audio versions for for your eyes if you don't go and READ PERCY JACKSON PLEASE I WILL SEND YOU THE CHAPTER TITLES PLUS THE FIRST PAGE EVEN THOUGH IT'S SMALL PLLLEAASSSEEE.**

 **This will take a while...**

 ** **To \- Chiamean H- No, twenty days! Though I can PM you a early draft! Twenty to thirty days! Yes I know Hewt and she's the most sweetest human being in the world! I hope this satisfies your need for long chapters...as this story goes quite slowly. Twenty to thirty days! Yes I know JelloDVDs and shes a fantabulous person! Although you already PMed her! Yes please like Clary! She's so judged in the TMI world! Yess I know Holly0114! She's a VERY talented writer and constantly breaks my heart! Yes our ships aren't together yet! You definitely aren't a wacko idiot! No I won't kill you! QueenOfDaydream is adorable as well! She writes WONDERFUL Malec and please check it out omg! The characters develop quite a lot in this story, I can tell you that. YES ROSYCAT IS THE FREAKING BETA! SHE'S AMAZING! WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS?I'm definitely not going to kill you!****

* * *

 **With that, I wish you all an amazing day, even though it's 8:40 PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine, not mine, not mine. The Mortal Instruments is Cassie's, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians + The Heroes of Olympus are both Rick's. If they were mine, I think every chapter would just be a family of plot-holes and tears anyways. Enjoy the chapter and stuff. I'm a depressing person.**

 **Chapter Upload Date:**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He stared, unsure of what to think. What stood in front of him was horrific, with the wings of a bat and the topaz eyes of an owl. She had a stunning woman-like figure from the waist up, long, silky green hair, pale skin, and-

"She needs a shave," said a bored looking Isabelle.

Shocked, everyone looked at her in astonishment.

"What? I'm serious. And she hasn't attacked yet... _it_ hasn't attacked yet, I should say."

Now, any man would see a gorgeous woman with glamorous hair and a seductive outfit. Any straight man, anyways.

She had a hairy abdomen, with eight legs and a scarlet midsection. So, basically half spider creepy needs-a-shave-women.

"Excuse me." Alec gawked. "But does anyone see what I see? Because I think I'm turning insane."

"You most definitely are not insane." Jace drooled, eyes clouded over with lust. "Damn. I think I'm insane, though. Seriously."

"Hem hem." Clary glared. "She's an enchantress. Don't you see it? Oh, Jonathan! Come on now. You can't possibly be-" She planted a powerful slap across Jace's face. He blinked and glared, before staring in awe at the new monster in front of him. Alec stifled a grin. Of course, Jace wouldn't see the _thing's_ true colors. After all, he was the womanizer of the troupe.

"The hell was that for?" He asked irritably. "And um. Was that what I was looking at before?"

"The monster," Clary said stiffly. "Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale. The monster. That thing is a monster, not your next one-night-stand. You are not dating a bloody spider. Besides, that will most definitely not fit through the front Institute door." She paused before adding, "And I prefer the greenhouse un-webbed and not full of blonde Herondale-spider babies waiting to be hatched in an icky sack."

Alec's eyes widened. "Spiders hatch in sacks?"

"But I don't understand," said Isabelle. "How do spiders get pregnant and how will Jace get a spider pregnant?"

Alec groaned. "Isabelle! How did I grow up with a sister like this?" He shook his head and flushed.

Jace huffed. "Forget it. I'm not going to take that thing. It's hideous."

"Do we fight it, Jace?" Alec inquired. "It doesn't seem to be harming us."

"I think we should. But what if it isn't an enemy?" He fiddled with his seraph blade while the others continued to observe.

"We're going in for the kill. You ready?" Jace smiled wickedly. Instead of gold, the sunset in front reflected in his eyes so that they looked almost orange, like a fire ablaze.

"You sure?" Isabelle asked. "My nails are just manicured."

"You had them done this afternoon, Isabelle." Alec scoffed. "They aren't going to get destroyed in one fight."

She rolled her eyes. "Taking on a mutant deathly arthropod and ripping it to shreds in stiletto heels is a challenge. You expect me to _not_ chip a nail? Black Holo Witch by Fun Lacquer is expensive. Sixteen dollars for a bottle!"

Clary, who had been mostly silent the entire time, was in disbelief. She was positive that she saw a flash of honey-blonde and black behind the bushes, but it had disappeared the second it appeared. She shook her head. It couldn't be her.

Saying that you were going to kill a spider the size of Mrs. O'Leary is quite something. But

saying that you were going to kill a spider woman the size of Mrs. O'Leary with a petrified scared-to-death child of Athena was a different story. Meanwhile, saying that you were going to kill a spider woman that was hot and was the size of Mrs. O'Leary with a petrified scared-to-death child of Athena while you see these warrior-goths in black with a strangely hot red-head that looked like a matured Rachel armed like freaking war tanks and with these shiny blades and -did I mention hot red head?- was a completely different _world._ As you can see, the word _hot_ is overused in this situation.

Which gives Annabeth a fairly good reason to freak the hell out and about to cry in fear. That and children of Athena kinda have a fear of spiders.

"You do know that there's someone else here, right? So why do we have to be here? It's a demonic asshole spider, you know that? Why are we fighting?" Annabeth said rambling, fiddling with her fingers.

"Annabeth!" I scolded. "Is that the girl?"

"Girl?" she glared. "GIRL? There's a demonic spider in front of us and you want to flirt with some stranger GIRL? PERCY!" she shrieked, flailing her arms.

"ANNABETH! SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

A shadow dawned upon us, but I was too bothered to turn around. "I swear, Annabeth if you make one more sound I will kill you and-"

"Oh, bloody hell! Who the hell are you? And why in the angel are you here?! Clary, come over and see this. Now."

A girl rolled her eyes. She had fiery red curly hair up in a high ponytail, and even then, her hair was so long it came down to her hips and under. She was petite, about five-foot-five. She had doe-like emerald green eyes and a light dusting of freckles.

"What, Jace? What now? I seriously don't think that-" She blinked an arm on a shoulder of the blond man. "Oh."

He was good looking enough, I guess. More like a scar-less Luke. Oh, gods. Luke. How Long has it been? Two years? Three? One?

Annabeth shrieked again, only this time out of surprise. "You! Who even are you?" She pointed at the redhead, Clary, I assume.

She gritted her teeth, fire burning in the pits of her eyes. "Shadowhunter." she scowled. "Be quiet. She's seen us."

If someone else was mad at me, I would've made a witty remark. But her frowning at me only makes me disappointed at myself.

Another girl appeared from behind her, much taller and much more glamourous. Not the point, Percy. Nope. You don't need a girlfriend.

I turned over to Annabeth. "You know these people?" I asked incredulously.

A man, about 19, hissed in anger and disbelief. "Clarissa. We explain later. The monster has caught us. We have to fight, and report to the Clave immediately." he paused and turned over to us with a disgusted face. "You guys can fight? We can't afford to protect two mortals while fighting in serious cases. If not, I suggest you run." He had black hair and indescribable eyes- whether they were blue or brown, I couldn't tell.

I smirked. "I can fight. Definitely. But little Annie here has an issue with spiders." She gave me a glare and stood up.

"I can deal with it perfectly fine. Don't have a dagger with me, though," she said coldly. Annabeth was the girl who always wanted the group leader position in projects. She believed that she was always right, as her fatal flaw was hubris. To be ordered by someone is something new for her, and we all know she hated it.

Isabelle smiled slyly, like a fox. "Clary. The honors?"

The redhead smiled as if there was an inside joke. "Glady, my parabatai. You have the stele with you?" Isabelle pulled a wand-like object from her hair and handed it to Clary as the boys discussed when to attack and strategize.

Clary drew some sort of letter on the floor, a scribble of swirls and thick, calligraphic lines. It was probably some really important spell and all, but with demigod dyslexia, I could barely make out A, B, and C much less some demonic-magical-Hecate witch writing.

"What are those?" said Annabeth. I stomped on her foot. What part of the word 'quiet' did she not understand?

The blacked haired dude crossed his arms, his lips pressed into a firm line. "I'm surprised we had this much time, as it's been a good 3 minutes now."

"Done!" she exclaimed, happily. "What do you guys need?" she smiled warmly and said, "It's a summoning rune. Nothing demonic-those are for warlocks- but just an object summoner. I came up with this on last week when Isabelle apparently needed some spare cash for a new pair of Uggs. Just stick your hand in there-it won't hurt you, don't worry-and think of anything you want. It duplicates it, unlike warlock magic."

Annabeth reluctantly put out a thin hand, with a small scowl on her face. She closed her eyes and pulled out a bronze dagger. It seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

"Is that all?" said Isabelle silkily, pulling out a long, thin whip. It was silver or platinum, whatever you call it, and blue veins or lightning circling around it. The head of the whip was similar to a snake's, and the body large and scaly, coiled around her lower arm. "Such a rune takes a lot of energy and effort, you know."

"Which," added Alec. "Is why Clary, do me a favor and get me _Sandalphon_ and my crossbow. I only have a few arrows with me. Get me some arrows too, and a syringe would do fine as well."

The redhead shrugged. "Sure. Which crossbow? Number what?" she swatted away a golden hand from none other than Jace, who was aiming for one of her curls.

"Number 511." he smiled wickedly.

With that, we headed in for the battle, as new friends, not foes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Long awaited. Some of you guys PMed me, which I'm so grateful for! A Merry Christmas or Late Hanukkah or whatever holiday you celebrate! My beta might've threatened to kill me :') Whoopsies...didn't go so well. On a better note, 12/23 (tomorrow) is the last day of school till my one week break so you might get one or two chapters as I have 10 days…. This is a very short chapter sadly, considering the time I took to write it.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **Ciamiean Herondale** : Yerpsies! Sent it to you a week earlier….only half done tho :)

 **JustAnAdverageBookLover:** Yes! Thank you, new reader! I loved your one shot too! Oh you sweetie!

 **Fowlbynamedorkbynature:** Awws soorrryyy! Pipes isn't going to always be like this I promise!

 ******Everyone else I talked to yah personally...Please review all of you! Even guests!******

 **Beta Note:** Alright guys! Thanks for reviewing all of you, and for being patient. And yes, I did threaten to kill this lovely author. But for a different reason then you know. Don't worry, I won't anymore. Hehe. Anyway, isn't this a great chapter? I think so. I hope you continue to enjoy. - Rosycat.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT MINNNEEEEEEEE (also I** **just saw Hamilton on Broadway for the 16th time. AHHHHH SATISFIED IS AMAZINGGGG)**

 **The tears are consistent.**

 **Very consistent.**

 **Also, Trespassing is amazing too...by the amazing Adam Lambert**

* * *

The man in the ton of glitter and designer tail suit had his lips pressed in a firm line as he shuffled through books, accepting a cup of tea hastily by Lina. Magnus Bane, they called him. Lina, a petite, small girl with dark caramel skin and silky ink black hair was Magnus' close friend. She was a supportive, passionate woman, though she had an expression that looked as if she always had her own reason on the back of her mind to everything she did. Lina was also one of those whom they called 'warlocks' though Annabeth refused to call them that and chose to call Magnus a wizard and Lina a witch, which to this they both glared to.

"As much as I adore Harry Potter," Lina claimed flatly, "I am a warlock. I do not wish to be called a fictional series of creatures."

"I can agree with that, darling. Harry Potter is a work of art but does not match the magnificent standards of a warlock. Lina, pass the sugar."

I grinned. "Dam. Annabeth got roasted. Potterheads. Ugh."

"Excuse me?" Clary said in disbelief. "Did you just insult me?"

"Pffft. I insulted your fandom. I didn't insult you."

"My fandom is my family." she snapped.

I didn't reply.

"Anyways," said Jace. "Does anyone CARE what's happening to the worlds we live on? This is INSANE."

"Jace!" Clary scolded. "Be polite. Yes, we care. Magnus is searching! We're discussing!"

Annabeth coughed. "So we'll start, then. You guys. Explain."

Alec stood up threateningly. "Who gave you the right to order us-"

Isabelle gave a warning look at her brother. "Fine. Jace. Why don't you start?"

* * *

"Jace Wayland. Wait. Umm...Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale." I grinned sheepishly at Clary. She rolled her eyes, though I was certain she smirked slightly.

"So, Shadowhunters. They hunt shadows and other things."

The green eyed man, Percy, laughed. "I assumed that much."

I glared. "Your sarcasm is not approved, nor appreciated."

"Shadows. What are they?" The inquisitive one said. Honey, blonde hair and gray eyes. Interesting combination.

"Shadows are-" I started.

"Monsters of the earth, they are the darkness to the world. They destroy and try to make the world theirs. A Shadowhunter's life duty is to defend the Mundane World from them. The blind world. They come from multiple dimensions of their universe, pages 4163 of Documents of the Shadow World, Volume 16." Alec and Magnus said in unison as if they recited it all day.

"Precisely. Redhead there, that's Clarissa Morgenstern. Or, that's her legal name anyways. In the Clave- government and society of the Nephilim, which is another word for Shadowhunters- but she prefers Fairchild."

"You would prefer your mother's last name too if your dad was a murdering insane psychopath that murdered your ex-boyfriend." She sulked at me, glaring.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Percy echoed dumbly. "But he's dead, isn't he?" Clary had a face so dark, which read exactly what she thought: _Clarissa Fairchild, you idiot, why did you say anything?"_

Isabelle and Alec, who haven't been contributing to the conversation at all, finally spoke up.

"Not a good time to bring it up. Jace and Clary...let's say, dated for a while. Maybe more than a while- maybe got kinda steamy in the cave of spring water and death- but yeah, dated." Alec smirked slightly. "Course Jace had to mess it up by going for a bustier one. Kaelie, as we mentioned earlier, was an ass. She had a big ass, sure. But, dude, she was messed up."

"See, Jace, Clary was perfect. She wasn't some slut, she was smart, which is rare. And little Clary here is cute. See? Look at those cheeks." Isabelle pinched Clary's cheeks, laughing as Clary gave a sigh and curled into a ball in embarrassment.

"You'll never let me go from the Kaelie incident huh? Anyways, yeah, I dated Clary. We also thought we were biological siblings too…"

"You guys still dated." Magnus pointed out. "And you didn't give a fuck. Heck, Biscuit, you guys probably kissed in each other's beds secretly and we wouldn't even know."

Clary's ears had turned scarlet pink, her eyes shut. She clenched her fists together, not saying a word.

"Magnus!" Isabelle grinned sheepishly, trying to muster a disapproving look. "Language, child! And Alec! What did you do to my brother! The word ass is not elegant and powerful."

"Please stop," Clary had whispered softly but of course no one had heard her, as she was the quietest of them all, as she was the gentlest, as she was the most innocent.

But it was useless. In a matter of seconds, Percy had joined, and so had Annabeth. Clary remained in her ball, face flushed and her eyes to the brim of tears.

The others had kept on chatting, for now even Lina had joined. None had paid attention to the smaller girl until finally she had stood up and raced out of the loft that was the High Warlocks. She portrayed herself to where she felt the safest- her own apartment, where it was unreachable from almost everyone. If Sebastian- Jonathan had taught her anything, it was the importance of her own space, and she had made her own apartment like the one Valentine had just a few years ago.

She sat in her room for the next few minutes, wondering why she had decided to run away. It wasn't even that serious. So what made her so uncomfortable?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Still, a very short chapter, as normal. The next chapter is hitting 5 hundred words and is only beginning...unless I decide to separate the chapters again. This chapter was originally supposed to be about 3k...but you know. I decided to keep things short and simple. No replies this time...I don't think there's anything to write. I have midterms next week...so I think I can sneak in some writing time after a workout. Also in a book slump...at least episode 2 of Shadowhunters Season 2 is fun...and I can look forward to that! They don't come in fast enough I swear! Magnus was doing yoga-magic in front of his chateau! And I have given up on Vampire Diaries after season 3 so no more of that. No #delena for me...*waits for bloody murder because people can't have opinions these days***

 **Anyways, yeah, Unforeseen isn't a smutty fic. I am no good with smut, I blush frantically even thinking about the idea, what do you expect from me? See, I like writing adult humor because it fits my sense of humor more, to some may disagree...this means cursing, sexual innuendos, and dark themes. Course I thought I made that clear. This chapter is long overdo...sorry guys. Please do review! I've gotten multiple PMs but no reviews...which is strange, but hey! Why not?**

 **Now please leave me alone with Hamilton and Lin-Manuel Miranda...(angelica whyyy)**

Upload Date: January 10th, 2016

 **Rosycat's Note: So here's the next chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading! Love you all. :)**


	5. AN --SORRY! (again)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Well, this story is on a major hiatus. I guess I just lost my inspiration with this, writers block, i suppose. I've been kinda falling out The Mortal Instruments fandom a teeny bit and kinda replaced it with RoTG... it can't be helped. Anyways, yeah... I'll work on this when I have time to force myself back into this world I suppose.

Its probably not permanent. However, I AM working on a new story-- RoTG and Harry Potter. I also have two other Percy Jackson oneshots and a Alec Lightwood oneshot. However... they are quite sad. If you haven't seen Rise of the Guardians, it's only a two hour movie. Watch it! It'll be worth it.

-xxShamsxox, June 4th, 2017

(sorry about the 2016 part before, apparently my brain is still too used to tying/writing 2016)


End file.
